Notice me, senpai!
by NekoLexi312
Summary: Yachi has a crush. He was her senpai/Math tutor/life saver with bedhead for his everyday hair style. When things between them start to become weird, she will do everything she can in order to find out why. Hopefully, no one gets hurt in the process.


**Here's some Kuroo and Yachi angst O ~ O Just like the previous 2 one-shots I published, this was part of a series I posted and deleted. Unlike the previous 2 this has romance (meeep) Implied KiyoKuroo (Is that their ship name? XD )**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the characters except my OCs. Haikyuu is owned by Haruichi Furudate. If it were mine, DaiYui, SugaKiyo, HinaYachi, BokuYukie, and KonoKaori will be canon and SuguMika would have more appearances :)**

* * *

Yachi Hitoka- Notice me, senpai!

Kuroo Tetsurou. He's my upperclassmen, a third-year. He's kind, generous, friendly, smart, handsome, my list could go on and on. As you have noticed, I have a huge crush on Kuroo-senpai. I mean, who wouldn't if he saved you from falling to your death in a cliff during a school field trip? After that incident, I could say that our relationship moved up a notch. Let's say it went a little past the borderline of acquaintances. We'd sometimes greet each other when we pass each other, and I think that's improvement. He also offers to teach me Math during his free time! The best thing that happened was when he offered to walk me home. I was a blushing mess!

Something has been off for the past 2 weeks. Kuroo-senpai is acting as if I don't exist at all. When I greet him in the corridors, he doesn't greet back. When I visit him in his classroom for some Math help, he doesn't help me. When I watch him during volleyball prctice, he doesn't acknowledge my prescence! I don't know what I did wrong but something tells me it's because of Shimizu-senpai. I did hear that they're dating.

Today, I'm going to try to prove if I'm correct. I see him in the corridor with Shimizu-senpai.

"Good morning Kuroo-senpai!"

He looks at me for a brief moment then looks away. Why does he look scared? Am I wearing a halloween costume? Or maybe Shimizu-senpai will get mad? Or I have something nasty on my face? I think my second guess is correct. Shimizu-senpai must be the possessive type. Why does he like that?

Time flew by and it's finally lunch. I see him eating alone in the corner of the canteen. I approach him, being the good kouhai I am. Maybe I can ask him why he's been avoiding me for the past few days. He's reading a book and using his reading glasses. He looks 100 times more handsome with his glasses, kind of the reason why I couldn't concentrate sometimes during our tutoring sessions.

"K-Kuroo-senpai! Can I eat-"

"Tetsurou! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" Shimizu-senpai came from my back. She looked at me for a short while, like she was surprised. Maybe she thought that I wouldn't approach Kuroo-senpai since he's been cold to me lately. Well, she was wrong. She sat next to Kuroo-senpai then kissed him on his temple. Is she trying to make me feel jealous?! No, I won't give in to the jealousy. I have to talk to Kuroo-senpai

"Kuroo-senpai, I was wondering if we could talk-"

"Let's go buy some dessert outside. I heard the man selling ice cream is back" Shimizu-senpai cuts me off again and they take their leave, not even bothering to bat an eye at me. I run away to the quadrangle in hopes of finding a good hiding spot to cry on.

* * *

"Nice serve, Kuroo-senpai!" I yell from the balcony. You might be wondering why I'm still acting like nothing happened during lunch. Well, I figured that nothing would happen to the current situation if I just mope around. I'll try to ignore the pain and go talk to him.

He looks at me then serves. It goes out.

"It's okay! Score 2 next!"

Their game goes on until Kuroo-senpai's team won. 20-25, a three straight set win. Of course, I cheered him on all the way.

"Nice one, Kuroo-senpai!" He looks at me again, but he looks troubled. Why? Did I do something wrong during their match? I go down and approach him. He says something to his teammates then runs away.

"Kuroo-senpai! Wait!"

I run after him. Past his worried girlfriend, past my classmates, past the school gate. He's following a very familiar route. I couldn't figure out when I passed this route. I'm slowly growing tired but I have to confront him.

He makes a sharp turn into the woods. I follow him. Where is he going? Does he realize that the woods can become dangerous after sunset? Even so, I'll run until I catch up to him. We go quite deep into the woods until he stops dead in his tracks. I finally catch up to him. I have to catch my breath before I begin a conversation with him.

"Kuroo-senpai, please explain why?" My voice was shaky. I don't know why. It's just a confrontation. Nothing too serious. After this I'm sure everything will be alright.

"What do you mean why?"

How dare he?! Does this mean that he thinks being cold towards me is nothing?! I calm myself down so that the conversation wouldn't turn into a heated argument.

"You've been avoiding me for the past 2 weeks" I start. "What did I do wrong?! Is it because of Shimizu-senpai?! Or is it because I'm just one of your annoying little kouhais?! Or is it because-"

"Because you're dead!"

My heart stops. I'm dead. _Dead_

"…what?" That was the only thing I managed to say. I look at my hands, legs, every part of my body. I seem normal. Was it just a joke? Maybe he's going to laugh after a few seconds, he is kind of a joker sometimes.

He doesn't make a sound at all. He looks at me and I see the answer to my question

_No_

_It's not a joke._

He walks farther until he stops in front of the cliff. I slowly go right next to him and look down. You know those times where your gut says that you shouldn't do something yet you do it anyway? That's exactly what's happening to me. And so I look down

I scream and cry.

"Why do I look like that?" It was barely audible. "What happened to me?!" I make my voice a lot louder than before. I start sobbing. I see my rotting body at the bottom of the cliff. From what it looks like, it's been two weeks. But how? I try to calm myself down and ask:

"Why… am I dead?"

"We… had a joyride after you went to my house for tutoring. I lost control and we fell on that cliff," he points at the cliff on the other side "that's the road near my house"

Kuroo-senpai walks away and sits on a log. I sink into the ground. How did I not remember?! How did I not know?!

Everything comes crashing to me. I remember the joyride, the feeling of falling down, the pain after, and the sound of a gunshot and immense pain after. _Gunshot_

He shot me dead.

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?! WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME?!"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT IF I IGNORE YOU YOU'D DISAPPEAR! GUESS THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS. I KILLED YOU FOR BOTH OF OUR SAKES. YOU WOULDN'T EXPERIENCE ANY PAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND I WON'T GET SUED BY YOUR FATHER AND GO TO JAIL. IT'S A WIN-WIN" he stands up from the log "I just want peace, okay? Do you have any idea how bothering you are? Kiyoko can see you too, and she's scared. We're both scared. I don't want my image and life ruined just because of one stupid accident. So whatever I'm gonna do, please forgive me"

"W-what?"

Kuroo-senpai puts on a mask and gloves and goes down the cliff. He covers my body with twigs, leaves, and dirt. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this. He brings out a match

And burns me

"KUROO-SENPAI?!"

"I'm sorry Yachi. I don't want to go to jail"

"NO! PLEASE STOP!"

I start to slowly fade away. A flyer with my picture and the word 'MISSING' in big bold capital letters lands in front of me.

And so, I fade away with the feeling of betrayal and the knowledge that I will never be found.

_I will get my revenge Kuroo-senpai. Just you wait_

* * *

**OooOoooOOOoooOO Yachi shall get her revenge on the bedhead! Part 2 of this might come after about 2 more short stories so stay tuned : D**

**~nyan~**


End file.
